Fear Leads to Anxiety
by AmazingArekusa
Summary: Will a girl's anxiety get the best of her on her way to Hogwarts?


House: Slytherin

Year: 7

Category: Drabble

Prompt: "I don't want to go" (Speech)

Word Count: 731

Sadie stopped dead in her tracks. The huge, intimidating train seemed to loom over her. The crowd felt like a river of people, all pushing and moving in the same direction. Her breath came in short puffs, her body shook. Tension grew in her face and limbs. As much as she tried to move, she failed.

Molly was waving in her face, trying to get Sadie to focus on her. She placed her hands on Sadie's shoulders, steadying her.

"Sadie," she said softly. Her sister still didn't react. It was as if she was talking to a wall. "Sadie, look at me. You are going to be just fine. Pay attention to me and me only." Sadie looked at her in the eyes, her anxiety growing bigger by the minute.

"I don't want to go," she begged, her eyes already brimming with tears. "How am I going to survive? I got my letter a week late…"

"You are going to get on the Hogwarts Express even if it's the last thing you do. So what if you got your letter late? I bet some people didn't even get a letter. But you did. That means that you are meant to get onto that train and go to Hogwarts. You are meant to be sorted into a house, and you are meant to be successful there."

Sadie's lips trembled.

"I can't go, Molly. Look at me. I'm having a bloody panic attack. Imagine me, the mess that I am, going to Hogwarts. I'm literally going to have an attack every single day. How is that someone that's meant to go to a school of magic?"

"It doesn't matter to me what house you get sorted into. You could get sorted into Slytherin, for all I care. You have nothing to be afraid of, I promise. I will be there with you. You will get through this. If you get an attack every day, then that must mean that at least you're fighting. Think of it this way, every day you live is another day where you become stronger."

The Hogwarts Express sounded its whistle. It was time for its departure. Sadie jumped at the sharp alarm, her breath and her body shaking more than before. Molly looked at the train and back at Sadie.

"I can't do this without you," Molly whispered, pulling Sadie into a tight hug.

Sadie pulled away, not looking up at her. She hesitantly walked a step, then another, gradually getting closer to the train doors. Molly smiled so brightly it put the sun to shame.

XXX

The crowd of first years huddled in front of the stool the Sorting Hat rested on top. Sadie regretted getting onto the train. As soon as they had entered the Great Hall, she knew that she wouldn't fit in. The whole time Sadie was wrapped around Molly's arm.

Her breathing had quickened as she saw the Sorting Hat. Molly held her hand and squeezed it as reassurance. "You are going to be fine. The hat knows what it's doing and where you'll shine."

Molly went first. She walked confidently to the stool and made herself comfortable.

"Hmm… you're very interesting, indeed. I can tell that you help people a lot, such as your sister," Sadie flinched at the mention of her. "But, I can tell that you want to be you. You want to excel, and not have anything bring you down."

Sadie looked down at her feet. _I'm a burden… how could I be so selfish?_

"I know a house that will do good for you. Slytherin!"

Molly's eyes lit up as she heard her house announced. She jumped off the stool and ran to her table, who were clapping loudly for the new arrival.

Sadie walked up to the stool as she was called next. She almost missed the stool as she sat down. She was trying hard to control her anxiety, but her trembling was still visible.

"You must be the sister…" the hat said. "Would Slytherin be too much for you? Would it make you successful? But Gryffindor would be ideal. Seeing as you need the bravery and the confidence." The hat paused for a few seconds. "Gryffindor!"

Sadie's eyes widened, a tear slid down her cheek. She didn't know if it was for fear or for the happiness of being sorted. _How will I ever survive?_


End file.
